A Place By the Sun
by evilnerdyynerd
Summary: *Rating Subject to Change* The mighty avenger, Sasuke Uchiha, falls from his cold front to ponder about the complex concept of "love."


"You're mine," he grunted.

_All Mine. _

The young girl next to him turned pale and ceased her fidgeting.

_Silence. _

He glanced at her. She returned the glance and leaned against his shoulder. For a moment, a bit of color entered his dark lifeless eyes. The fragile girl placed her hand on top of his.

_Warmth. _

Hinata placed her small hands on Sasuke's face. Gently, she caressed his cold pale skin.

"I see," she quietly whispered.

He glanced at her. She returned the glance and leaned against his shoulder. For a moment, a bit of color entered his dark, lifeless eyes. The fragile girl placed her hand on top of his.

The two both took in the simple moment of affection as it was.

Shifting his body, he faced a motionless Hinata. He could see the faint blush on her cheeks. She no longer looked pale. Hinata again glances into Sasuke's eyes. Despite being the color of black, she can still see her own reflection in them. Intrigued, her head moves closer to his. Sasuke's arms wraps around Hinata in an attempt to pull her closer. He felt some resistance, but he caught Hinata's small nod of acceptance. They both closed their eyes, anticipating the event yet to come.

Their lips lightly touch. Both remained unmoving in their position as if they were stuck in a painting of some sort, in which they were both waiting for the artist to paint the next scene of their seemly meaningless lives.

The sun set and filled the room with darkness. Both flinched and moved away from each other.

"I-I…I have to go, Sasuke-kun," Hinata blandly whispered. "Father will worry."

"Tch," Sasuke looked through his window to see the empty patch of dark sky.

"Go."

Hinata quietly whimpered and lightly squeezed his hands. However, Sasuke is still and continued to stare out the window.

A dim light turned on and eventually, he hears the door close.

He could still smell a faint scent of lavender.

_Loneliness. _

Though she had left, he could still feel the sensation of Hinata's warmth on his body.

_Emptiness. _

"_I don't feel anything_," he thought.

"_Why?_"

It wasn't in his nature to "love" or, more he felt that he couldn't love. Not anymore. And yet, it was perhaps what his heart craved the most. It was all just too perplexing.

Recalling the past, he closed his eyes.

_Darkness. _

He had lost everything. He could see the carcasses of family covered in blood. Everywhere, it was painted in the vibrant color of bloody red. Pained expressions were forever embedded in his mind as he walked the haunting streets of the Uchiha district.

However, he couldn't help but remember the good times as well. The times when he craved his mother's touch. The times when he craved his brother's company. The times when he craved his father's approval.

Oh yes, the days of innocence. The days of endless sunlight and of smiles.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel pained to think of the great sacrifice they all had made. The clan. Everything was lost.

"Hinata."

Hinata was just another girl, but Sasuke couldn't help but "feel something" for her. Her smooth dark hair, her flawless porcelain skin, her warm smile. Everything. Those qualities reminded him all too much of his deceased mother.

Hinata was similar to his beloved brother, Itachi, as well. They both emitted a calm, collective aura and could enjoy the very few simple moments they shared.

And yet, they were two different people. She was no replacement for either of his lost loved ones.

There was something she had that they both didn't.

"_What could that be?_" he pondered.

He shook his head in disapproval.

"No."

Hinata was the same as any other girl. She had shallowly loved that idiot Naruto, just as those fan girls would shallowly "love" him. She, too, was selfish and only thought about herself. As selfless as she may seem, it's all an act to gain a bit more of that "happiness" she has longed. She shouldn't be trusted. No one could be trusted.

Sasuke frowned and gripped his hands together.

"_Tch. She's doing it all for herself._"

Though, he couldn't blame her. He was doing essentially the same thing.

No, she was nothing like his family at all. She was just like what Sakura and Karin had been to him, tools in his path down his own "happiness." He's just leading her on, waiting for the perfect moment the break the "fragile" heart of hers. Indeed, she was weak.

A toy. A tool. Something that he could use to amuse himself for the time being. Yes, that was all she was to him.

The sun rose.

Once again, the day began.

* * *

**Orz. Thanks for reading. It's been a while since I've written any fanfiction. This is just an experimental style. Not too sure about continuing it. I… sorta like it, but at the same time I don't because it doesn't seem, "flowery" enough and is quite blandish. Well /shrugs. Oh, if you find any errors :D Please tell me. (Note: Went back through to edit~) **


End file.
